Se souvenir pour mieux oublier
by Meish Kaos
Summary: Vagues spoilers DH. Albus se tient là, dans l'ombre, et le regarde. Il ne peut s'empêcher de ressentir ce trouble familier en contemplant sa chevelure si blonde... Slash, écrit il y a un mois pour fêter la sortie du placard de Dumbledore.


**Titre** : **Se souvenir pour mieux oublier**

**Auteur** : Meish Kaos

**Rating** : M pour Méfiez-vous

**Genre** : Drame/Romance

**Disclaimer** : J'aurais bien voulu voler Albus à JKR, mais depuis qu'il est gay, elle est très protectrice de son personnage… dommage. Je me contente de l'emprunter pour me faire la main.

**Commentaires** : Petit texte écrit à l'occasion de l'annonce au sujet de Dumbledore et offert pour l'anniversaire de Titus de Mystique, tout simplement parce qu'il m'avait interdit de le faire :)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Se souvenir pour mieux oublier**

Dans la pénombre, ses cheveux brillent d'une façon presque surnaturelle. Recroquevillé contre le mur, ses yeux hagards fouillent l'obscurité, ses genoux repliés contre sa poitrine. Son souffle est court. Son visage est terreur.

Les murs de pierre grise sont solides. Ils ne s'effondreront pas sur lui, même si la fin du monde avait lieu le lendemain. Tremblant, il se niche contre la fraîcheur moite des barreaux de son lit. Les couvertures arrachées gisent dans un coin. Le matelas, renversé, a été abandonné près de la porte.

Et dans son esprit, ces murmures, ces voix qu'il ne peut distinguer.

Albus ne peut empêcher la pitié de l'envahir.

Quel destin tragique.

Il s'approche lentement, doucement, de l'homme blond qui se terre, éperdu. Ce qu'il désire le moins est de l'effrayer. Il veut le rassurer, le tenir contre lui, bercer son cœur qui se débat entre ses côtes affolées.

Il lui tend la main.

Le blond ne prend pas la sienne. Albus sent son cœur chavirer. Il contemple ces yeux bleus, profonds, qui forment deux lacs troubles dans ce visage blafard. Est-il si terrifiant ? Si imposant qu'il n'ose pas s'approcher, croire à ses gestes de réconfort ?

Peut-être est-ce mieux ainsi. La tentation de se laisser aller est trop forte.

Aussi méprisables ses gestes ont-ils été, Albus se souvient des jours moins sombres, où l'homme levait un visage rieur vers le ciel. Le soleil brillait alors sur ses traits et Albus le contemplait d'un air songeur. Comment était-il possible que ce visage dégage une telle lumière, une telle chaleur ?

Il n'avait jamais découvert la réponse.

Après quelques temps, il avait cessé de chercher. Certains mystères sont plus beaux lorsqu'ils demeurent inconnus.

À présent, l'homme ne dégage plus cette assurance charismatique qui le caractérisait. Ses mains si élégantes sont désormais froides, blêmes, crispées l'une contre l'autre. Et Albus ne peut plus résister à cet air perdu, à ces joues creuses, à ce dos qui semble si frêle dans la noirceur. En deux pas, il est à ses côtés et il effleure tendrement son front, ses tempes, ses lèvres.

Le souffle du blond se calme.

Albus sait qu'il est perdu, mais il est incapable de s'arrêter. Les souvenirs qui le hantent sont trop puissants, ce soir, pour être simplement balayés d'un mouvement de la main. L'erreur qu'il commet ne réparera jamais celles qu'il a commises autrefois. Mais peut-être lui offrira-t-elle un peu de paix ?

Tendresse se dispute avec passion alors qu'il pose ses lèvres sur celles du blond emprisonné et les laisse glisser dans son cou. Il ne se débat pas. Albus craint qu'il n'ait perdu toute raison, mais des doigts insidieux sur ses hanches le rassurent. Il sait. Il accepte.

Alors Albus s'abandonne à ses souvenirs.

Mais l'innocence a un prix qu'il convient de payer. Et lorsqu'il se rhabille, la mort dans l'âme, sa gorge est si serrée qu'il ne peut articuler le moindre mot.

Le regard du blond est désormais lascif, satisfait. Albus a envie de vomir.

Albus a envie de mourir.

Il pose sa baguette délicatement contre la tempe fragile, écrasant l'une des mèches trempées de sueur et murmure doucement. Le tout ne prend pas plus de quelques secondes. Il peut s'en aller. Il est libre.

Il s'éloigne, tête baissée. Ses épaules sont affaissées, écrasées par un lourd fardeau.

Celui qu'il porte depuis si longtemps.

La liberté lui a toujours été refusée.

**oooooooooo**

Le jour se lève à Ste Mangouste. Les infirmières s'activent, ouvrent les rideaux, aèrent les chambres. Dans la cellule capitonnée, pour la première fois, elles remarquent un sourire sur le visage de l'amnésique.

Peut-être y a-t-il un espoir de guérison pour Gilderoy Lockhart.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Ah ha, vous croyiez qu'il s'agissait de Gellert, hein ? ;) Si ça vous a surpris, choqué, si vous avez aimé, tout ça à la fois… j'apprécie les commentaires et je prends tout :)_


End file.
